Rising Star
By: Silverstar 00:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 1, Fallen Warrior: A young, black tabby she-cat sat on a fence. Her kittypet jingled, making her purr. Her bright green eyes gazed up at the sky. They widened with interest when she saw a falling star. "Whoa...." she murmured. Meanwhile, a gray she-cat named Moonstar sat on a rock. She sighed as her medicine cat padded up to her. "Any good news, Hopefeather?" the leader asked. "None, Moonstar. Only bad.....Your deputy, Skycloud.....H-He couldn't over come the illness....SkyClan needs a new deputy." sighed the white tom. "And more warriors....Iguanastar nearly had his fangs at my neck when I mentioned ThunderClan cats hunting on SkyClan territory." mutterd Moonstar, her blue eyes flashing with anger. The Falling star flashed through the sky. Hopefeather gasped. "A StarClan warrior has fallen..." he murmured. Moonstar watched it fall. "Every Day, The Dark Forest kills one...." she muttered. "But, Moonstar....Its your father...." murmured Hopefeather. "N-No....." growled Moonstar. "It is, Moonstar! He's died for good!" snapped Hopefeather, bounding away. The black tabby watched the falling star land in the forest below. She knew there were clan cats there, and they would happily eat her. Curiousity took over the young she-cat, making her leap off her fence. She dashed into the forest, ignoring the orders of her twolegs. She found where the star had landed. A very small pebble, that was black and steaming, was at her paws. "That's it?!" she growled angerly. "Yes, this is the rest of your life, kittypet!" snarled a voice. The unknown cat leaped at her, his claws lashing at her ears. "Robintalon, get off that kittypet!" hissed anoter cat. The ginger tom gave a growl, and released the kittypet. She prepared to run, but a white tom blocked her path. "My father has fallen from StarClan....And chose you to take his place....How can a Kittypet be the best warrior in SkyClan?! growled the she-cat. "Moonstar! Young kittypet, We're SkyClan. I'm Hopefeather, the medicine cat. The gray she-cat who has anger problems is Moonstar, our leader. The ginger tom is a new warrior, Robintalon." meowed the white tom. Moonstar sighed. "You've been chosen by StarClan to join SkyClan, young one. What's your name?" asked Moonstar, her fluffy tail swishing. "M-Mocha," mewed the black tabby. Robintalon snorted. "A Kit can fight better then her!" he hissed. Moonstar cuffed his ears. Mocha's tail was low. "But I like my life!" she meowed. Moonstar sighed. "You don't have to join, but it would do our clan a favor...." she muttered. Mocha stood there, and then nodded. "Ok, I'll join!" she meowed. Chapter 2, Different: "From this day forward, Mocha will be known as Twilightpaw! Respect her well, for my father chose her! Slimefrog, I would like you to mentor Twilightpaw. You've wanted to retire, and this will be your last apprentice." announced Moonstar. Twilightpaw felt glares of other cats, but Slimefrog was respective. He smiled, and touched his nose to her's. "Go to the Apprentices' den, and make a nest." ordered Moonstar. Twilightpaw nodded, and dashed to the den. As soon as the other apprentices saw her, they padded outside. "Kittypet!" hissed a brown she-cat apprentice. A black tom swatted the she-cat's head. "Brookpaw!" he growled. "She doesn't belong, Boulderfang!" hissed Brookpaw. A gray tom apprentice nodded with her, licking Brookpaw's forehead. "Grapepaw, stay out of this!" snapped Boulderfang. Grapepaw growled, and padded away. Twilightpaw launched herself at Brookpaw, pinning her down. "Then I'll prove myself if I'm not good to you!" she hissed. Brookpaw gave an evil smirk, and cuffed Twilightpaw around the ears. Twilightpaw batted at Brookpaw's stomach with her unsheathed rear claws. The ground slowly turned red. Sticky, hot blood layered the two she-cats. "Enough!" snarled Moonstar, pushing Twilightpaw away. A torite tom padded up to Twilightpaw. "Wow, your pretty good, former kittypet!" he meowed. "Who are you?" Twilightpaw asked, shaking some of the blood from her whiskers. "Batpaw," he replied. Twilightpaw smiled. "I know your Twilightpaw. Wanna go hunting with me? Other apprentices are just fox-hearts." he meowed. She smiled, and nodded. The two went hunting, and it was really fun for Twilightpaw. She caught only a mouse, while Batpaw caught three birds. "I've trained you well," murmured a pale brown she-cat. "Oh, Twilightpaw, this is my mentor, Morningtalon!" purred Batpaw. Morningtalon dipped her head to the new apprentice. Twilightpaw did the same.(Will Finish) Category:Silverwhisker's Pages Category:Fanfiction